


Forget about the sunrise(TJR bigbang)

by Adobejunkie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adobejunkie/pseuds/Adobejunkie





	Forget about the sunrise(TJR bigbang)

Here is the artwork i made for ["Forget about the sunrise" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528458)by :[](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[ **valress**](http://valress.livejournal.com/). I hope you guys like the art and please go read this fantastic story!

 

[ ](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/23005)

[](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/23246)   
  


[](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/23689)  [](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/23920)  [](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/24281)  [](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/425/24499)  
  



End file.
